


APH【立白露】没什么意义就是想搞黄而已的ABO

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: AUA发O情，没有前因后果任何道理，只是PWP而已提及一点双方都未成年的忄生行为





	APH【立白露】没什么意义就是想搞黄而已的ABO

“我想可以。”

当娜塔莉亚的手从托里斯的阴茎上抽离，他浑身的肌肉反而绷得更紧。这是一个再寻常不过的夜晚，托里斯决定熬夜完成白天遗留下来的文书工作，他所爱的姑娘却毫无征兆的走进来，命令他脱下裤子自慰，他被吓坏了，于是她索性自己动手来。当托里斯完全勃起之后她又松开了他，当然的，他身体健康又被那样一双洁白细柔的双手伺弄，怎么可能控住得生理现象，等他从手掌挤压带来的快感中回过神，自己的那东西直挺挺的裸露在空气之中，娜塔莉亚眼里露出肯定的神色，但她很快转过头，示意托里斯跟上她，他们得去另一个地方完成接下来要做的事。

“我需要你帮我一个忙。”娜塔莉亚慢慢的踏上一个个台阶，边走边对身后的托里斯解释，“药出了一点问题。”

托里斯还沉浸在刚才未完成的快感之后，他裤裆里的东西也没有完全消退下来，上楼的动作让他不舒服，他盯着娜塔莉亚随步伐轻轻晃动的浅金色的头发，尽量不去回想她手掌之中的细腻触感。但一提到药，托里斯就明白事情不妙，立即清醒了过来，他们都知道，这栋房子的主人，娜塔莉亚的哥哥伊万，一个alpha，正在度过发情期，鉴于他过去发情时的可怕表现，医生给他换了一种抑制剂，好克制他强烈的攻击欲和暴烈的脾气——伊万平时的脾气算不上和善，发情更是严重的影响了他的理智，他几乎将任何靠近的人都当做是敌人，造成过许多次伤害事件。

谁都不想在这种时候去见伊万的，佣人们被严令禁止靠近主人卧室所在的那层楼，托里斯比佣人们更清楚，他在这里工作了很长一段时间，经历过数十次的发情期，虽然那扇门总是被锁着，但他不止一次的被拍打厚重木门的声音，以及门里的吼叫所震颤……想到这里，托里斯不安的停下了脚步，娜塔莉亚察觉到他的犹豫，一把拉住了他的手，沉默的提醒他，他没有选择的余地。

“但我是个Beta，我去能有什么作用？”托里斯问道，他一直不知道，既然伊万因为激素失调使得每一次的发情都如同一场战争，为什么不尽快为他找个Omega，即使是临时标记多少也能缓解这种恐怖的状况。每年的春末和初秋，伊万都被发情折磨得瘦下一大圈，有时不眠不休无法进食的状态会持续一个星期到十天，不夸张的说，任由这种情况继续下去，他总有一天会撑不过去的。

“我也是Beta，然而哥哥每次的发情期都是我帮他度过的。”娜塔莉亚说出这个事实的时候，语气里带着点骄傲，但托里斯不敢去想他们这对亲兄妹是如何度过这几天的，因为所有人都知道，发情期里的双方都在做什么。他只觉得娜塔莉亚的手心柔软，炙热，湿润，刚才这只手还在为自己手淫，这令他忘了自己即将面临的悲惨境地，反而又勃起了一些。

“我给医生打过电话了，她说新药势必有不良的反应，希望我们至少在一个发情周期期里使用，观察否有疗效，才能进一步的调整剂量。”

“那么，那么我能做什么呢？”

他们已经走到了卧室门口，听起来里面非常安静，但托里斯还是做了最坏的打算，他只希望能多了解一些状况，不要让自己像个一无所知的傻瓜。

“老实说，托里斯，他们为了克制超过上限太多的alpha荷尔蒙在药里添了一定浓度的Omega激素，但是不知道哪里出了问题，是添了多了，还是不耐受，过敏什么的，这得让医生来判断，反正，我哥哥这一次的发情，更像是一次Omega发情。”娜塔莉亚边说，边推开了门，“这就是我得来找你的原因，我需要你帮我的忙。”

一股热气从门里涌出来，托里斯想自己要是Omega或者alpha的话，一定能闻出强烈的气味，然而他是个Beta，这股热气不过是微微熏了他的睫毛一下，他眨了眨眼，看到了站在桌前的伊万。伊万穿着平时的衬衫，但腰上裹的却是一条浴巾，他一手撑在桌上，一手抓着下半身的那条浴巾防止它突然松开，伊万好像根本没有看到托里斯进来了，紧紧的盯着妹妹娜塔莉亚，满脸的焦躁难耐。

托里斯注意到浴巾的边缘抖个不停，可以从布料的缝隙中看到里面赤裸裸的双腿也在不断颤抖，就和伊万轻声呼唤娜塔莉亚的声音一样，“……娜塔，娜塔莎……”他的嘴唇颤动，或许睫毛也在颤抖，这个家高大强壮的男主人正像某种紧张怕冷的小动物一样发着抖，托里斯从没见过这样的伊万，这让他感觉那股热气顺着气管灌满了肺部，现在他的心窝也像娜塔莉亚的手心一样，柔软，炙热，湿润。

娜塔莉亚则在一边不紧不慢的脱着衣服，她还穿着白天的套装，从外套衬衫半身裙到衬裙丝袜，一颗颗扣子解开，一块块布料顺着优美的曲线滑下，最后她脱下内裤解开胸罩，赤身裸体的朝伊万走去。才初秋，房间里已经烧上了壁炉，托里斯看到娜塔莉亚饱满的乳房被火光映成了橘红色，乳头挺立在阴影之中，他不由得的用舌头顶住上颚，想象将她放进嘴里的质感。

但伊万显然不关心妹妹姣好的身材，他只是盯着娜塔莉亚的双眼，神色中竟然有一丝的恳求，“可以了吗？”

娜塔莉亚没有回答，她抬头同他接吻，托里斯的视线被那头长发所阻挡，看的不是非常清楚，但他知道他们吻得很激烈，娜塔莉亚的脑袋换了几个姿势，秀发在她光洁的背部滑动，伊万闭着眼睛，低头用力回应，两人间发出啧啧的吸吮声。稍后他意识到自己正看着所爱的女人和其他男人接吻，心里却没有厌恶之情，反而更清晰的感觉到裤子上的金属拉链正勒着自己的阴茎。难以置信事情会到这种地步，托里斯低下头，试图让自己冷静下来，但闭上眼却是伊万颤动的睫毛和发抖的声音，或许，那些所谓的Omega激素可能可以让伊万变成另一个人，但难道身为Beta的自己也受到了影响，为此心跳到难以忍受的地步？

“……托里斯……”

娜塔莉亚的声音让他回过神，托里斯抬起头，看到兄妹俩已经到了床上，娜塔莉亚跪坐在伊万身后，伊万半卧着，靠在妹妹腿上，，包裹在腿上的浴巾散开了，平整的铺在他身下，防止待会儿把床弄得太脏。这像是一个预告，更是一个邀请，托里斯的目光集中在伊万结实欣长的双腿上，那双腿努力的想要合上却一次次被身后的娜塔莉亚分开，于此同时，他听到一阵微弱又细密的震动，类似电动牙刷的声音，由伊万两腿之间的隐秘凹陷处发出，托里斯眯起眼睛，就看到了埋在其中的小小的，深红色把手。

“把东西弄出来。”娜塔莉亚向托里斯发号施令。

“但是，我，我不能……”他在犹豫，或者更确切一点的说，伊万屁股里的东西吸引了托里斯全部的注意力，他现在知道他为什么在颤抖，却不知道自己在说什么，该怎么办。

“只有你了，托里斯，这种状况之下为哥哥找Alpha还是Omega都是不可能的。就算吃了药，血液里有了其他激素，哥哥依旧是Alpha，闻到其他Alpha的气味会让他产生攻击反应，你知道的，发情期的Alpha都是战斗机器，击败另一个Alpha取得交配权是他们的本能。而Omega，Omega能帮他解决后面的问题么，甚至，他们闻哥哥的味道就会进入发情，你难道还嫌麻烦不够多吗？”娜塔莉亚耐着性子向托里斯解释，“Beta，我需要不受信息素干扰的Beta，就像你，托里斯，你可以冷静理智的处理好这件事的。”

不可能，谁能在这样的情景之前保持冷静和理智？托里斯看见娜塔莉亚的前胸贴在伊万肩膀后，隆起的肌肉挤得那对乳房更加丰满，而伊万轻微的扭动身体，在妹妹的身体上磨蹭，他早就受够了嗡嗡作响的小机器，想要摆脱机械单调的震动，同时又渴望着更强烈的力量从内部震颤他。娜塔莉亚只好解开衬衫的前襟抚慰伊万的胸膛，兄妹俩都一样雪白，她在伊万胸口上伸出胳膊的画面就像把一杯牛奶倒进了另一杯，在托里斯的眼里他们的肌肤就快要融合在一起，他甚至没有发现，娜塔莉亚用指缝碾动玩弄着的是伊万的乳尖，那小小的凸起肯定在自己进来之前就被玩的很透彻了，它肿起来，红得像是一枚戒面，太过刺激的画面让托里斯有点恍惚的，他甚至将那嵌在细长指缝之间的肉粒看成了女人打开的阴唇。

娜塔莉亚饶有趣味继续揉搓拉扯，她这么做是为了分散伊万的注意力，希望其他地方的刺激能减轻后穴的感觉，然而伊万更频繁的扭动身体，他拱起腰渴望真正的阴茎，残存的理智和Alpha的尊严又迫使他咬紧牙关，不让下流的呻吟从嘴里漏出来。娜塔莉亚小声安慰焦躁难安的伊万，劝说他张开腿，“你是知道托里斯的，他做事一贯小心仔细，他不会伤害到你的……”

然后终于的，伊万抬眼看了托里斯一样，他非常的不情愿，眼神里满含警告，但在眼底深处是热烈的欲望，他慢慢放松臀部肌肉，对着托里斯摊开了双腿。过早的生上的火炉让房间够热了，托里斯一动不动的站在原地都觉得自己快要流汗了，伊万比他忍受了更久的时间，额头和鼻尖上早已有了一层薄汗，亮晶晶的，连打开的大腿内内侧都有些反光，看上去湿漉漉的，也不知道是润滑剂还是汗水，弄得小腹和耻毛黏糊糊的沾成了一片。

伊万的性器在Alpha中间也算得上可观，但托里斯并不在意那根硬邦邦的东西，他看着的是含住了整个玩具的后穴，那里的颜色较深，间歇性的抽动几下，里面大概是被折磨得太过兴奋，每次抽动都会渗出一点点的粘稠的液体，简直让人怀疑那药是不是完全改变了人的性别，叫伊万的后面变成了Omega的样子。他看得出神但没有忘记正事，不等娜塔莉亚再次提醒，托里斯主动伸手去勾小小的把手，大概是太过紧张，手指不小心刮过会阴，引得伊万从喉咙里发出一阵尖细的叫声。他握住那东西，感觉它在自己手里细细麻麻的震动，同样的，他也能通过它感受到伊万的内部，肠道施加的阻力，括约肌绞紧的压力，都传递到了他的手指上。娜塔莉亚提醒他不要太快也不要太慢，所以他以能够感受到里面收缩的速度，轻轻将它拉了出来。

壁炉燃烧的噼啪声中响起一记‘啵’，物体离开密闭空间的的声音，托里斯只看了手里的按摩棒一眼就把它扔到了一边，尺寸不算太夸张，比普通的阴茎要小上一圈，应该是用来做扩张的，过多的透明液体残留在上面，几乎要滴下来，伊万的内部肯定也和这根东西一样，同样的湿滑粘稠，发散着热气。托里斯回头，娜塔莉亚已经出手了，几乎是那东西一离开伊万的后穴就伸了两根手指进去，她绝对是有经验的，在里面温柔又不失强硬的搅动，而伊万发出深深叹息，是感到舒服时发出那种，不奇怪，这么多年来，他的发情期都是和她渡过的，他大概只信任妹妹娜塔莉亚，高潮临近，他终于不再克制自己的声音，断断续续的呻吟了几下就射了出来。

托里斯以为娜塔莉亚是让他来帮伊万射精的，但显然她熟练得多，于是他有些意外的看着她。

“……你不知道一个Alpha在发情期要射几次，他们会射到反胃呕吐，但鸡巴依旧硬的像石头，这些可怜的，被繁殖本能绑架的雄性，所以，有时候我不得不帮他这样把东西弄出来，我肯定比你清楚肠子下面的腺体在哪里。”说完，娜塔莉亚指了指托里斯鼓起的裤裆，“接下来轮到你了。以往我可以解决，但这次哥哥大概需要更多外力的帮助，他不喜欢电动的东西，你最好能让他满意，不然这个晚上我们都不好过。而且，你得坚持得久一点，我已经让他射了不止一次，接下来再让他射会困难得多，你要是需要药物的话，我这儿也有……”

托里斯摇摇头，没有一个男人会在这个时候承认自己能力不足的，他看到伊万躺在那里，白乎乎的一滩，红色的电动玩具掉在灰色的床单上，像是一块落红，托里斯不禁去想，这是伊万的第一次吗？但是他立即就被自己的胡思乱想吓到，弯腰迅速的脱起了衣服裤子。而娜塔莉亚趴在她哥哥高潮未消上下起伏的胸膛上，面带笑意的看着他手忙脚乱的动作，直到托里斯脱下内裤，蓬勃的阴茎弹出，才舔了舔嘴唇，直起身摸出一个安全套递给他，“不要忘记，他毕竟还是个Alpha，不会自动分泌润滑的东西，更没有生殖腔。”她明明是在提醒托里斯，对着的却是他的下身，好像是在和托里斯的阴茎说话，那东西胀得很厉害，包皮都被绷紧了，她低头轻触茎身，细细的指甲若有似无的拂过早被前液沾湿的马眼，说话的声音要比对着托里斯的时候柔和了很多，“刺激前列腺，你明白的吧？”

娜塔莉亚说完，回到伊万身边，掰开他的一条腿，白如羊脂的手指再次插入后穴捣弄，从充血过度变得尤为艳丽的直肠里抠出不少透明的粘液，她肯定的说，“润滑已经非常充足，简直媲美那些像破掉的油罐一样的Omega了，你可以直接进来。”

“但是……”托里斯看了看始终没有作声的伊万，他闭眼躺着，头侧向一边，不知道是感到羞耻，还是发情让他昏昏沉沉的，他举起一只胳膊搁在额头上，微微的挡住了脸。尽管伊万一点反抗的意思都没有，托里斯还是不敢贸然行事，“他刚高潮完，是不是应该……”  
“托里斯，我从十三岁开始就帮着哥哥度过他的发情期了，他要什么我比你清楚得多。”娜塔莉亚发出一阵轻笑，回头去抚摸伊万的脖子。

托里斯尽量礼貌的俯在伊万身上，小心的询问，“我可以……”

“如果你不做就立即滚出去。”富有威压的声音清楚无误的从伊万那边发出。

娜塔莉亚似笑非笑的看着托里斯，似乎在用眼神告诉他，从头到尾伊万都是清醒的，她凑到托里斯耳边，“你不会天真的以为，叫你来只是我一个人的意思吧？”

是的，毕竟要被插入的伊万，他必然拥有决定的权利。托里斯感到娜塔莉亚说出的每个字都像是拥有了形体一般擦过自己耳旁，令他感到颤栗，接着她真的舔了起来，潮湿的舌头划过耳廓在耳膜里造成巨大的声响，托里斯不由自主的闭上眼睛，感到一阵酥麻如电流一般从脖颈扩散到了后背，于此同时，有人扶着他的阴茎对准那个准备已久的地方挤压。他不知道是伊万还是娜塔莉亚，但当龟头顶开括约肌，压迫摩擦的快感袭来，他也不可能再去思考，只能用力往下压，将整个阴茎都挤了进去。

他看到伊万抬起了头往后仰，嘴巴微张却什么声音都没有发出，那双眼睛依旧闭着并且皱起了眉头，但进入很顺利，托里斯觉得自己应该没有给伊万带来任何的不适，穴口足够柔软，里面又滑又湿，没有任何阻碍的，他的下腹就紧紧的贴上了伊万的大腿根。他不知道被撑开的感觉让药物作用下的伊万得到了多大的满足，这个Alpha已经等候了太久，强烈的快感如温暖的潮水从脚开始将他淹没，他为自己渴望被插入的反应感到羞耻，又为这种前所未有的愉悦感而兴奋，他难以呼吸，想要尖叫，但呼喊都凝固在喉咙里。只有娜塔莉亚意识到了，她低下头和哥哥接吻，一边叫着他名字，一边富有技巧的抚摸他的胸膛，将他的意识从无边的快感之海中捞起来，又缓解他作为Alpha却被进入的耻辱。

托里斯感到伊万内部不安的绞动，他之前只和Beta女性有过经验，过程中他都非常的礼貌和克制，而使用Alpha男性的后面，应该和普通Beta肛交一样的，他不知道该怎么做，但他至少知道不能伤到伊万。于是托里斯慢慢的摇动腰部，想让这场性事温和的开始，而娜塔莉亚和伊万接吻所发出的粘稠水声从未间断过，他抬头去看那对兄妹，伊万的衬衫被完全打开，娜塔莉亚一会儿用手指灵巧的拨弄他的乳尖，一会儿像对待女人的乳房一样揉捏他的胸部，让乳尖更加凸起。当伊万被吻得紧紧的嘴里发出难耐的哼哼，她又将手伸下去，用力按压他的小腹，试图让伊万更深刻的体会到此刻托里斯放在他身体里的那块硬物。

从这个距离，可以清楚的看到他们交织在一起粉色的舌头，舔着彼此的牙齿和牙龈，托里斯的喉头难以自制的颤动起来，在感觉和视觉的双重刺激之下，他越发感到伊万的肠道柔软如水，滚烫如火，皱褶一重一重的包裹着他的阴茎，每一次抽出来他都只想快些插进去，好让括约肌摩擦敏感的头部和包皮系带，他会在冠状沟时稍作停留再一路挤压到根部。而伊万似乎比他更迫切，他的双腿开始并拢，朝托里斯的两侧靠近试图让他贴的更紧，进入得更深。这貌似爱意的微小动作让托里斯加快了速度，加重了力道，下腹拍打臀肉的声音逐渐响起来，伊万也难以保持平静，他扭过头，挣脱妹妹的嘴唇，急促的呼吸几下之后，终于发出了细小的呻吟。

但娜塔莉亚不会轻易放过她的哥哥，她伸出舌头，更仔细的舔吮他的胸膛，亲吻从脖子开始，逐渐加重力道，到了肚脐那里已经变成了一种撕咬，伊万的呻吟变得厚重浓稠，他的软下来的阴茎开始膨胀，很快就呈现出半勃起的状态，贴着托里斯的腹部微微跳动。但娜塔莉亚就是不碰那里，托里斯觉得她是故意的又不知道这是不是他们之间的一种游戏，所以他不敢出手帮伊万弄的舒服一些，他只好不急不缓的抽插，时不时的重重撞进去，听伊万发出越来越诱人的声音，同时，他又难以控制自己的目光，盯着赤裸的娜塔莉亚。

她是多么的美丽，托里斯在心里叹息，平日里她总是显得很冷酷，连衣服上的线条，那些裙褶，肩线，衣摆，都笔直强硬得宛如悬崖峭壁，但这会儿，她又是那么的柔软，藏在峭壁之下的乳房，大腿和腹部，娜塔莉亚的每个部分都是由优美柔和的曲线组成，充满青春的活力，比精雕细琢的艺术品更动人心魄。托里斯看着娜塔莉亚的腿，雪白的皮肤细腻光滑，好像正在空气中发散出奶油一般的甜味，终于还是忍不住将手放了上去，沿着小腿向上抚摸。

他想自己的目标非常清晰，也怕娜塔莉亚将他踢开，但娜塔莉亚只是瞄了那只不安分的手一眼，用力夹住它，就继续伊万身上的嬉戏了，托里斯略微犹豫，他还来不及把手抽出来，那双腿就开始摩擦他略带凉意的手掌了。不用多想，娜塔莉亚的意思足够明确，像她这样的女性要是不想和人发生什么，早在一开始就说清楚了，托里斯想她在找自己来之前就做好了打算，甚至一直等着自己的求欢，而自己却表现得像个白痴。他不再迟疑，手指直接埋入她双腿的阴唇之间，开始碾摩这个湿透了的地方。托里斯至少在对付女人方面有点经验，他在阴道口浅浅的抽动，利用从里面渗出的液体润滑手指，再去揉捏阴唇，挤压阴蒂，细致又轻柔的动作很快就让娜塔莉亚的呼吸变粗了，她不再玩弄伊万，温顺的躺到他旁边，和自己的哥哥一起享受同一个男人的爱抚。

“我们可以一起高潮，哥哥。”她刻意发出非常甜腻的呻吟，似乎是要带领伊万，将他嘴里含糊的哼声变得像自己一样高昂，将他变成一个为情欲尖叫的女人。而托里斯从未看过这样的情景，他同时操着两个人，一对兄妹，哥哥与妹妹十指紧扣，当着自己的面接吻，意识到这点之后，他觉得自己又硬了一些，甚至连他自己都感到下身胀痛。而不断被进入伊万比他更有体会，他似乎试图从托里斯快速强烈的节奏中逃开，但内部又紧紧的绞着这根不断压过前列腺的柱体，他在无意识之中用脚勾住了托里斯的腰，让自己的阴茎可以轻轻的摩擦到他的上腹，得到一点轻微的刺激。

“……斯，托里斯……”

他听到他喉咙里的声音越来越清晰，正在叫自己的名字，于是索性用力的顶了一下，然后放慢动作，整个人朝伊万的胸口压下去，在进入得非常深的状态下询问他想要什么。

伊万终于睁开了眼睛，那片紫色湿漉漉的，像壁炉一样闪着红色的火光，他挣扎了一下，喉结上下动了动又把到口的话又咽了下去。原因在于托里斯没有办法停下来，他趁着这个机会在伊万暖烘烘的甬道里打着圈的搅动，于是伊万又哼了几下，才小声的说出来，“后面可以重一点，但是不要碰前面。”他为自己的如雌性的欲望感到羞耻，但又不得不这么做，颤抖的命令操着自己的男人，“让我射出来。”

“如果你在几天里为了射精不断揉搓阴茎，也会觉得痛的。”娜塔莉亚在托里斯耳边解释，“照他做的说，用你的东西深深的刺进去。”

在那瞬间，托里斯真想吻他，而他觉得伊万也是这样看着自己，除了伊万，现在在这栋房子里都是Beta，他为什么偏偏找自己？托里斯知道这可能是种妄想，是他被快感冲昏了头，但他还是想要知道，自己在伊万心里是否有着特殊的地位，他可以解救被发情期折磨的Alpha，给他温柔的安慰。但他刚对着伊万闪亮的眼睛凑过去，娜塔莉亚就伸出手指贴在他嘴上，阻止了这个吻。

“你是来帮我的忙的，托里斯，不是来帮我哥哥的，你最好明白这点。”她明确的指出，相信托里斯可以分清两者的区别，但是马上，她又抛出了一个他无法拒绝的交换条件，“但你可以吻我，只是别停下，继续操他。”

托里斯便立即去吻她，他从未想过总是吐出冰冷话语的娜塔莉亚的口腔竟然如此炙热，他觉得她的舌头像一块焦糖，开始是硬的，但在不断唇齿交叠中，柔软得可以任由自己塑造她的形状，他想要搅动她令她融化在自己的嘴里。火炉烧得过早，一切都太热，粘膜发烫，嘴唇快要融在一起，连娜塔莉亚调整呼吸时喷在自己脸上的鼻息都像是火焰，他们交换的唾液带着甜味，他咽下，如烈酒灌入他的胸膛，燃烧起他的心。于是托里斯不再顾忌是否会太过分，他每一次都狠狠的撞进伊万的身体里，强硬的碾过他的腺体，强烈的刺激使得会阴的肌肉毫无规律的痉挛，伊万好像真的开始尖叫了，托里斯没法分心去关心他，他被他收紧的内部缠得快要失去理智。

突然，娜塔莉亚跨到了伊万的身上，她背对着托里斯，但托里斯可以猜到她在做什么，她想要在伊万身上高潮。娜塔莉亚岔开腿分开身下的阴唇，紧紧的贴在伊万的阴茎上，靠着托里斯抽插伊万的动作，摩擦她最敏感的地方。托里斯不知道这个时候自己该做什么，但他贴着娜塔莉亚的后背，她沐浴之后淡雅的气味比兴奋剂还要强烈，他只能继续下去，托里斯一会儿迅速的抽动阴茎，一会儿深入浅出，当然他也会慢下来，几乎将自己从伊万的后穴抽离，然后他低头去看他们交媾的地方，娜塔莉亚的屁股就在自己的阴茎上方，他甚至能产生自己进入的是妹妹幻觉，于是他用力的全部插进去，让伊万触电般的扭动身体。

伊万作为Alpha八成是第一次和真正的阴茎做爱，生理和心理都忍受不了这种冲击，他开始语无伦次的对着娜塔莉亚说话，问她什么时候能结束，吸气的时候甚至带上了一点哭腔。而托里斯不知道，他也遭受着快感的折磨，想要快些结束，于是他去看这件事的始作俑者，娜塔莉亚。娜塔莉亚压在伊万的下腹上面，从她的角度来说，就像是她在操着身下的男人，她俯下身，满怀怜爱的安慰哥哥，金色的长发朝两边分开，滑下她光滑的肩膀，于是托里斯看到了，在她的后颈上，Alpha会留下的痕迹。

标记是Alpha给予Omega的东西，不管在Beta脖子上咬几次都没有作用，但发情中的伊万总要咬点什么的。托里斯不知道娜塔莉亚想要什么，她脖子后面的咬痕又深又巨大，圈状的瘢痕层层叠叠，一看就知道不止是一个发情期咬出来的。托里斯听说伊万第一次发情时差点咬断一个Omega的脖子，他甚至没有和那个Omega做爱的意图，他只想着扑上去撕咬，用死亡来标记自己的所有物，而娜塔莉亚的脖子像天鹅一般纤细，她很有可能死于她哥哥残酷的宣示仪式。

但是，看到这样的标记，托里斯似乎明白过来，或许也只有娜塔莉亚能帮伊万度过发情期了，他在她面前还能保持一点理智。托里斯偷偷凑过去，他对这些痕迹产生了一种奇怪的感觉，想要触摸这些凹凸不平的伤疤。但娜塔莉亚似乎早有预感，她及时捂住了自己的脖子，回头去看托里斯。托里斯在她的眼里看到秘密被窥觊的愤怒和羞愧，但很快，她就放开了手，挑衅般的对他说，“我总要哥哥咬这个地方，才能到达高潮，但你呢，你要怎么让我高潮？”

让你看着你哥哥像个Omega一样得到高潮的脸？

托里斯在心里这么想，他没有说出来，可他要这么做。刚才迅速的抽插将伊万甬道里的大部分润滑剂都挤出来了，现在那里非常柔软但没那么湿滑了，相信伊万和自己一样，可以清晰的感受到阴茎是怎样在里面冲撞的，他已经知道他的敏感点都在那里，他会一次次刺激他，让他感到整个人都被另一个男人的性器碾开了，让剧烈的快感从腹腔开始聚集直到灌满他的颅腔，让他顽固的心变得像后穴一样软润得可以轻易进入。他估计得没错，在连续强势的攻势下，伊万确实哭泣般的叫起来，大腿颤抖个不停，只是，他叫着的是妹妹娜塔莉亚的名字。

于此同时，托里斯靠近娜塔莉亚的后颈，他不会像专恣跋扈的Alpha那样，他细致入微的亲吻那些毫无意义的标记，舔过凹凸不平的齿痕，温柔的磨蹭颈肩相连的地方，再由下往上直到耳垂下方，反复的给予怜惜的抚触，突然伊万的大腿挤了他一下，喉咙里发出一阵长长的叹息，然后娜塔莉亚也弯下腰去，她亲吻得到了高潮的哥哥，同样因为高潮，腰肢和大腿都在发颤。这个时候托里斯才发现自己不知道什么时候射了，一股沉重的倦意从他胸口涌出，他将自己抽出来，突然感到一种淡淡的罪恶感。

娜塔莉亚从伊万身上下来之后，托里斯看到稀薄的精液在伊万的腹部汇聚成一个半透明的圆形，看起来不是射出来的，而是从疲倦的阴茎里淌出来。伊万仰天躺在床上喘息，第一次被插入的强烈感觉和过多射精带来的透支让他一时无法回神，失去焦点的眼睛对着空无一物的天花板，随着急促的呼吸逐渐合上。托里斯不知道这算不算是结束，他不知道Alpha一晚上能射几次，或许伊万无法继续了，他看上去几乎要昏过去了。

“帮我一个忙。”娜塔莉亚在身后叫他，“托里斯，帮我把他架起来。”

托里斯回头，看到娜塔莉亚走到了火炉边，从里面抽出了什么，举到眼前观察。在火光的映照下，那身雪白的皮肤像是在燃烧，她赤身裸体挺直脊梁站着，像一尊完美的雕像，手里握着一柄类似利剑的细长物体。

“抱着他，确保我哥哥背对着我，抱紧一些，不让他要乱动。”

托里斯不知道娜塔莉亚要做什么，他下意识的听从她的话，抱起了伊万。伊万迷迷糊糊的，大概是抑制剂里的Omega素依旧在发挥作用，他用脸蹭蹭托里斯的肩膀，露出脖子等待性事之后的标记。而娜塔莉亚步步走近，托里斯终于发现她手上拿着的是根铜制的棍子，棍子的顶端也是铜制的家族徽章，被炉火烧得通红，平时这东西可以在木材和皮革上留下烙印，但看着伊万露出的后颈，托里斯好像知道娜塔莉亚准备做什么了。

他一下捂住了伊万白皙的脖子，警告娜塔莉亚，“他醒来要生气的，而且，你知道你在做什么吗？这可是一块烧红的烙铁！”

“他生什么气？他现在等着被标记。”娜塔莉亚将烙铁放到托里斯的手指上方，离开了一段距离，但依旧可以感受到它的热量，“托里斯，我哥哥不可能被其他人标记的，Alpha也好，Omega也好，都不能在我哥哥身上留下气味，就算我闻不出，我也不允许。”

托里斯知道她是认真的，那块烙铁逐渐往下，她就要伤害最心爱的哥哥，不会在乎烫伤一个无关紧要的人，他不得不把手收了回来。伊万似乎对脖子上突然消失热量感到不满，他模糊的说了什么，托里斯太紧张了，没有听清，但他感觉到什么东西逐渐顶住了自己的腿，不用看也猜的到，非常不幸的，伊万又勃起了。

“你瞧见了，一个没有伴侣的Alpha就是这么凄惨，不断的发情，无法控制的勃起，我不愿他继续受折磨，你呢？”娜塔莉亚问道，“你愿意看着他每次发情都要死一次吗？尽管对Alpha的标记没有那么强烈的作用，但至少能在心理上有些作用。好吗，托里斯，我请你来帮忙的，帮助我，好好的抱住他。”

托里斯没有抗拒，他知道自己没有办法阻止娜塔莉亚，就算不是今天，她总有第一天要这么做的。同时，他也在想娜塔莉亚的话，自己愿意另一个人，不管是Alpha，Omega还是Beta来标记伊万，和伊万产生难以阻断的联系么……托里斯对着那块烙铁咽下一口口水，看着娜塔莉亚对准伊万的后颈举起了它。

“我的哥哥，他只是属于他自己！”娜塔莉亚郑重的说出这句话，用力将手里的族徽烫上了哥哥的皮肤。

伊万没有醒，但他确实感到了剧烈的痛，他挣脱不开，慌乱中他一口咬上紧紧抱着自己的托里斯，牙齿深深的嵌入他肩膀的肌肉之中。托里斯被突如其来的疼痛吓得轻呼了一声，但之后他便咬紧牙关，把声音都咽进了肚子。

烙印应该是很快的，但他们都觉得那几秒漫长得好像过完了整个夜晚，当娜塔莉亚放下手的铜棍，托里斯也终于能松开伊万了，‘标记’完成了，但区别于AO之间信息素的气味，弥漫在房间里的是Beta都能闻出来的皮肤和血肉燃烧所发出的焦臭味。托里斯小心的把伊万放下，不让任何东西碰到他皮开肉绽的伤口。然后他看到自己腿上有一滩几乎透明的液体，他不知道为什么强烈的痛感会让人射精，但不管怎么样，伊万终于能睡一会儿了。

“新的抑制剂似乎有效，他比以前好多了。”娜塔莉亚同样脱力的坐到他身边，她大大方方的摊开赤裸的身体，散发出高潮之后的慵懒气息，显得更加诱人。而托里斯已经没精力去欣赏眼前的肉体了，他太累了，只想着回自己的房间休息，但娜塔莉亚还在对他说话，她说伊万应该继续用药，似乎预示还会有下一次，托里斯根本不敢想象这样的事还会发生第二次，他怕娜塔莉亚现在问他能不能在伊万的下个发情期来‘帮忙’，更怕自己张口就会答应。

但娜塔莉亚没再提发情期的事，她抹开托里斯肩膀伤口上的血迹，看着他刚得到的伤口，然后笑起来，“现在我们三个都有标记了。”

托里斯想，自己是无法逃开了。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 丽丽真的太苦了，摇头
> 
> 拥有两个老婆的他真的能活下去吗……


End file.
